


henwook | i love you but like no

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [43]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I love you, but like no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	henwook | i love you but like no

If anyone asks (and even if they don’t), Henry will tell them that it was most certainly  _not_ his idea to invite all of the Super Junior M members to his parents’ house in Toronto. Someone had the great idea to book them on a flight from JFK to Toronto on their way back to Seoul, but a freak snowstorm shuts down all of the airports out East, including the Toronto airport. Instead of spending all night wracking up room service charges at the hotel, someone (Zhou Mi) asks how close Henry’s house is to the airport. When Henry tells them it’s not far, he starts to think about going home for the evening. He tries to sneak out without anyone else noticing, but someone (Donghae) catches him in thet hallway and invites himself along. By the time he gets to the hotel lobby, all of the members are assembled, ready for a Canadian adventure.

"Do we get to ride on dogsleds?" Eunhyuk asks. 

"When do we meet Justin Bieber?" Ryeowook asks. 

"Does your house have wifi?" Kyuhyun asks. 

*

When Henry’s parents arrive, they pull him close and embarrass him profusely in front of everyone else, but Henry almost doesn’t mind. It’s just good to see them. His brother is away at school and gets to miss all of the fun, but his little sister Whitney walks in right after her parents with eyes only for her brother’s bandmates. 

 ”Hey, Whit,” Henry gives her a hug. 

She hugs him back and whispers loudly, “The tall one’s Siwon right? The one you said you would marry if you were a girl?” 

Henry’s cheeks burn bright red as Siwon comes up and introduces himself to Whitney. 

"Looks like we’ll need a bigger car…" Mr. Lau says, eyeing the other boys. 

They somehow make it back to the Lau residence, and Mrs. Lau apologizes for not making more food. Siwon, being the prince that he is, insists on ordering massive amounts of pizza for everyone (“In Canada, they deliver even in snowstorms!” Sungmin observes in awe. Kyuhyun asks Henry for the wifi password.)

The members don’t need to introduce themselves to Henry’s parents. They know each one of them by name and give them big hugs. When it’s Ryeowook’s turn, Mrs. Lau throws her arms around him and thanks him over and over for taking care of her baby when he first debuted in SJM. Ryeowook hugs her back and suddenly, he feels like he’s home.

"Pizza’s here!” Henry exclaims. Somebody opens the door and lets the pizza man in. He’s a little overwhelmed by the sheer about of  _hungry_  testosterone crammed into the Laus’ modest home, but at least he doesn’t start screaming like a fangirl.

“Ni... ni xuyao wo de bangzhu ma?”  _Do you need my help?_  Ryeowook asks Mrs. Lau in broken Chinese as she’s pulling dishes and napkins out of the cabinet. She tries to shoo him away, but then she figures she could use a hand. After all, there are a  _lot_  of boys there.

Henry comes over to help too. He takes a stack of napkins out of Ryeowook’s hands and starts setting them around the table. He talks to his mom in English and Ryeowook doesn’t understand what they’re saying.

“Henliiiii,” he whines. “Speak in Korean.”

“My mom doesn’t speak Korean,” Henry replies in Korean and then switches back to English.

Ryeowook hears his name and Mrs. Lau turns to him with a wide smile. “What did you say?” Henry just giggles and refuses to answer. 

Mrs. Lau taps his shoulder and says something, then motions for Henry to translate. Henry rolls his eyes and says, “My mom thinks you’re very cute.”

Ryeowook smiles and pokes at his cheeks. “I like your mom.”

*

They end up bunking over at the Laus’ house. The snowstorm is too fierce for even Canadians to venture outside, so the Laus offer to let them all stay. “It won’t be anything like the hotel you gave up, but it’ll be warm,” Mr. Lau says.

Ryeowook spends the entire evening fawning over Henry’s mom. She rummages around the house looking for extra blankets and pillows and sets the boys up anywhere she can find. The boys play rock, paper, scissors for the beds. Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi take Clinton’s room, but they have to give up some of the pillows. Kyuhyun informs everyone that he’ll use Zhou Mi for a pillow instead, and Zhou Mi tries not to grin too excitedly. Siwon and Sungmin end up in the guest room, and Donghae and Eunhyuk, the losers, get stuck with the couch and Kyuhyun’s pillows. 

Ryeowook is bunking with Henry and is secretly thrilled when Mrs. Lau comes to give Henry a goodnight kiss. She makes sure that they have enough blankets and wishes both of the boys goodnight. “I’m so glad you got to come home,” she tells Henry in English. “ _Wo de bao bei_ ,” she says in Chinese.  _My baby._

Henry blushes and gently pushes her out into the hallway.

“Your mom is so nice,” Ryeowook says. “Do you think she’d adopt me?”

Henry raises one eyebrow. “Dude, I love you, but like no.”

Ryeowook spends the rest of the night convincing Henry how great of an adopted hyung he would be, but Henry isn’t having any of it. Finally, he threatens to go crash with Whitney if Ryeowook won’t  _shut up_. Ryeowook pouts but snuggles further into the blankets anyways. 

For now, he can just pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> cringeeeee sorry this turned out lame. i tried D:


End file.
